Doji Bosai
Background Doji Bosai is the eldest son of the Crane Champion, Doji Raigu. Born under an auspicious sign, Bosai was afforded the very best that his father could offer. Constantly surrounded by attendants and teachers, Bosai was instilled with a strong sense of justice and a deep-rooted loyalty to the Crane. It was drilled into the young man how important the Crane Championship would be, and that his actions and behavior must always be flawless. Perhaps this constant self-checking and criticism is what turned him into the man he is today: cold, calculating, and distant. Bosai's distant and cold demeanor has earned him the title: "The Ice Prince of Kyuden Tsuma." Personality: Doji Bosai is quiet, calm, calculating, logical, even-handed, deathly serious, and almost mechanical in his motivations and emotions. He is capable of extreme emotion or quick judgement, but it is always a cold reaction, and deathly logical motivations dictate his every decison. In many ways, that which is most human about him has been tightly restricted and drilled away by the barking of strict teachers. Foremost in his mind is the Crane Championship that he will one day rise to take for his own. He must accept nothing less than Perfection for his own actions, lest he be unworthy of the title... Bosai believes very deeply in Order and justice. He is a straightforward Objectivist; to his mind, there is no gray, and all matters are black or white, right or wrong, order or chaos. This dualist mindset is brought fully to bear in all matters he oversees, personal and professional alike. He makes no excuses and accepts none in turn. To him, there is an absolute standard to which a Samurai must live his life... far too many fail this standard in his eyes. Views of Others: Bosai looks upon his younger brother with disappointment and dissatisfaction. To him, Doji Sekidera is a failure to his family, which could be perhaps forgiven if he would at least try to correct his own mistakes. Bosai has little paitence for his brother's antics. He looks favorably on his other siblings, despite their faults. Doji Nagiko is one with whom he can at least relate, and since he has been permitted to instruct his younger sister in the art of Iaijutsu, the two have bonded over discussions of combat techniques and practices in the dojo. He does wish, however, that his sister would behave more like a Crane and less like a common brute. He has long given up on his sister acting ladylike. Doji Sakimi, his youngest sibling, is perhaps the only example of Bosai tolerating weakness. At first resenting the young girl whose birth killed his mother, he changed his mind when he learned that his mother's last words were a quiet plea to take care of the weak child. Since that day, Bosai has sought to protect his younger sister and keep her comfortable. He sees her as a symbol of innocence and brightness in an otherwise dark Empire. If there is anyone capable of changing Bosai's mind once it is made up, anyone in all of Rokugan that can break the ice around his heart to make him actually feel, if only for a single crucial moment, it would be Sakimi. Bosai venerates his Father and the sensei that taught him. All others, at least for now, are beneath his notice... The Topaz Championship Doji Bosai is one of the four judges of the Topaz Championship in Tsuma. He was the original choice for Head Judge, but he turned it down, citing that he simply had no time for it. While true, he also has no interest in judging the young hopefuls of the next generation, believing the very act to be a practice in masochism. He believes all will continuously disappoint him, and so he has avoided the vast majority of the judging duites. ...Except the Iaijutsu tournament on the third day... Category:NPCs Category:RPG Cast